Really?
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: An add-on to my Afterthought of 4*07! Someone said I just had to continue it, so I did! One of these days, I'm going to learn my lesson about open endings lol!


So, I guess my Afterthought, wasn't enough for some *ahem* Stef! Lol! But I'm glad to carry it on to this little nugget!

A little Shandy aftermath.

Enjoy!

ASASASASASASASASASAS

"What am I going to do with that boy?" She asks she sits down on the couch and pulls her legs under her and picks up her wine glass.

"You are going to continue being the best parent you know how to be." Andy says tugging at her legs gently. She allows him to place her feet in his lap. She takes a sip of wine as he slowly plays with her toes. Her feet are extremely ticklish and he loves to watch her react to his ministrations.

She giggles and then whispers, "Stop trying to distract me, Andrew." He doesn't say anything he just smiles and starts adding pressure to the soles of her feet. "That feels so good, but I'm still upset with him." She says before taking another sip of wine. "As you should be, but he is still learning." He says gliding his hand across the top of her feet. "I get that, Andy, I do. But how many more times, I am going to have to explain it to him, that he can't do stuff like that?" She asks frustrated and rubbing her temple.

"Until, he gets it, Sharon." Andy says looking at Sharon who is shaking her head. "However, I do think you may have scared him straight tonight." Andy teases, as she rolls her eyes at him and remembers how the conversation or monologue went:

" _Rusty are you kidding me?" Sharon asks lowly as she jumps up from the couch._

" _Sharo…" Rusty starts but is cut off so quickly by Sharon that even Andy can feel the knife blade._

" _Hush! How could you do something like this? I trusted you! The LAPD trusted you! Those officers needed your help to find their killer and yet you were sitting there wasting valuable precious LAPD resources to help your blog! Come on, Russell! Haven't I taught you anything? I just can't with you right now!" Sharon exclaims as she walks away from him._

 _Rusty looks at Andy and Andy looks at Rusty, they are both at a loss for words. Rusty tries to speak again, "I'm…" But she cuts him off once again. "Don't you dare try to apologize now! You should have been thinking about that when you were doing this crap!" She screams as she throws the report on the dining room table. "I don't think you understand the kind of trouble you are in Russell Thomas Beck! This is nothing like the interview with Slider! This is a lot worse! Now you have forced me and my entire division into a corner and now I have to deal with it! I just don't understand what you don't seem to comprehend, about you having to be on tight leash, when you're lead officer's son, on the case! How many times am I, Andrea, or Chief Taylor going to have to explain that to you? Rusty, you are a smart boy, use that brain of yours before you do stuff!" She says walking towards the kitchen, once she reaches it, she notices Andy is standing there with a glass of wine held out for her to grab. She takes it but doesn't look Andy in the eye and turns back to Rusty and says, "Young man you have a lot of explaining to do, but right now I don't want to hear it! So, I think the best thing for you to do is to get out of my face and go to your room!" Sharon growls as she points to Rusty's room._

 _Rusty backs away slowly, but somehow fails to remember that she just said she didn't want to hear it and speaks, "For what…" She walks up to him swiftly and is mere centimeters from him and asserts, "Did I not just say, I don't want to hear it?"_

 _Rusty shakes his head yes, and scurries off to his room, like he should have the first time. "I am so disappointed in you," She says as he closes his bedroom door._

"You think?" She asks as she scoots closer to him.

"Think? I know! You scared me! We thought you were going to give him the silent treatment." Andy says helping her come closer.

"We?" She asks confused.

"You were the person he went to meet downstairs?" She inquires.

"Yes." He confesses.

"How did you know about this?" She asks.

"Mike handed it to me today as I was leaving work. I guess he watches Rusty's vlog too, and he recognized the name." He says looking into her eyes.

"Oh!" She says.

"I wanted to give him the chance to tell you, before I did. And if it makes you feel any better, he is truly sorry." He says pulling her into his lap.

"How do you that?" She asks willing falling into the place of comfort, known as his lap.

"Because he told me, after I may have gave him a much gentler talking to, than you." He confesses.

"You did what?" She asks.

"You heard correctly." Andy says running his hand down his back.

"Oh!" She breathes. He can see her neurons working overtime in her precious brain.

"Calm down, he took to it quite well." He says as she turns to look at him.

"He did?" She timidly asks. He nods his head yes.

"Wow! I didn't expect that." She confesses.

"What? That I would say something or that Rusty would take heed to it?" He asks.

"Honestly, both." She admits.

"Well, I told you I was I here for you through it all, and if that means talking some sense into that boy of yours, well albeit, I will do it. Without any hesitation or prompts from you." He says before lightly kissing her.

"Mmm, you are one amazing man, Andrew!" She whispers on his lips as they end the kiss.

"Thank you. You are quite amazing yourself, Sharon!" He says before pulling her into another kiss. This time it is more profound and intoxicating. They don't even hear Rusty's door open, "Come on, dude! Ground rules, Andy!" Rusty says as he covers his eyes and turns away.

They break the kiss and Andy laughs. "Ground rules?" Sharon mouths at Andy, unable to turn and face her son because she is blushing and due to her lingering irritation with him. "I will explain, later." He says before chuckling again. "What are you doing out of your room?" Andy asks. "I just came to get a bottle of water. I didn't think she meant I had to die of starvation and thirst, did she?" Rusty asks.

"She, did not!" Sharon says lowly, sliding off of Andy's lap.

Rusty heads straight for the kitchen avoiding eye contact with Sharon. Andy leans over to her and whispers, "Take it easy on him." Sharon smirks and rolls her eyes. She waits until Rusty walks back through the living room before she says anything, "So, have you learned your lesson or should I take your phone and laptop away?" Andy looks at her and she just winks, and he winks back.

"Umm…" Rusty stammers.

"Come on out with it." She says.

"Listen, Sharon I am really sorry. I know what I did was wrong! For what it is worth, I felt and still feel really crappy about it! I just got so caught up in my story that I missed the bigger picture! I am so sorry, that I put you and the division in this predicament! I never meant to disappoint you!" He says rocking back and forth on his heels.

Sharon gets up and walks towards Rusty, whose head is now hanging low, she lifts his chin and says, "Russell, I'm proud of you! You showed me that you have grown into a wonderful young man. You may have made a mistake, but don't we all? The point is that you learned from it and what more can I ask of you, that that?" She says as he looks into her eyes, they both have tears threating to fall.

"Really, Sharon? You are proud of me?" He asks.

"Yes, honey! Don't you ever doubt that! You have come so far and you have so much further to go!" She exclaims enveloping him in a tight embrace. He hugs her back.

She whispers in his ear, "But don't you ever pull crap like that again. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, mom." He whispers back. She chuckles and then says, "Good." He backs away and turns to walk to his room, but not before he notices Andy giving him a thumbs up. He smiles and nods. Sharon turns around to see Andy sitting there smiling. "What are you smiling for?" She asks as she glides back over to him and stands directly in front of him. "I was just thinking about how much I love you." He says pulling her down to straddle him. "Love, huh?" She teases. "Yes, love!" he rasps. "I like the sound of that!" She teases before kissing him soundly.

ASASASASASASASASASASAS

I hope it was all that you dreamed of Stef lol!

Leave me some nuggets of love, they are my only payment and brain food! Smooches!


End file.
